Episode 475: Edchup
"Edchup" was originally released September 2, 2019. Description For millennia, mankind has searched for what could be universally considered the worst, yuckiest, most profane, most inscrutable condiment to ever exist, or ever would exist, forever and ever. We’re pleased to announce: The search is over. Suggested talking points: Joker Watch, Pennysweets, Flesh Bottle, A New Possum Kingdom, Briefcase Use Case, Hummus Smuggler Outline 0:45 - Intro. Joker Watch. Justin sings. 9:13 - I work in a bookstore and my coworker is by far the nicest person alive. Whenever he is particularly happy or having a good day, he buys some of the 80-cent caramels we sell at the front desk and distributes them to his friends and coworkers. I've received many of these caramels from him, and while this would not normally be a problem, the caramels themselves are terrible - but I can't think of a way to turn him down without coming off as an asshole. He often waits excitedly for me to take a bite and I'm left making excuses squirreling these not-sweets away till I can throw them out in secret. Brothers, how do I tell my coworker I don't want his caramels without making things awkward? - Make It Stop in Milwaukee 14:37 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Jim, who asks: Can you dry a hat in an oven? 19:31 - Munch Squad - Ed Sheeran x Heinz Limited Ketchup Bottle 29:37 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Boll & Branch. Advertisement for The Beef & Dairy Network. 34:22 - I'm a wildlife technician with a pest control company. Customers hire me to remove wildlife from their property. I don't believe possums are a pest species, so I've been keeping the ones I catch and releasing them into the woods behind my house. I've been doing this for so long that there's a noticeable increase of possums in my neighborhood. There are so many that my neighbors have recently called my company to hire someone to come remove them. It is now my job to remove all the possums that I've been bringing home for several years. What can I do with all these possums? - Possum Protector 35:22 - Griffin calls Randall Monroe, creator of xkcd, to help with the possum question. 45:11 - Y - Sent in by Michelle Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Darblunkinson, who asks: Is it there an appropriate time when you should carry a briefcase? I’ll just make this straight forward. I’m 22, a college senior at a big university. Anyhow, I’m currently doing part time because I’m working full time to pay my bills and stuff. I recently got into YouTube, and apparently my channel is “blowing up”. Anyhow, I managed to buy some hardware, and finance some other stuff for my video editing. I bought an aluminum briefcase, which I thought was pretty cool, and I placed everything in there. I play gaming competitively with whatever time I have free (for actual money), so I carry my controllers in there. Anyhow, this girl / lady in my classroom asked me why I carry a briefcase. Am I Business person? I told her nah, I’m just carry my notes / laptop there (I’m not a big youtuber, yet, so I don’t want to sound like I’m showing off, which I wouldn’t anyway). Anyhow, she said it was kind of weird. I don’t really care because I like it. It fits all my needs, but at the same time it makes me question. Is there a rule for carry a briefcase? Is it only for “business people” ? Thanks 51:32 - I am currently at a block party, and my neighbors are hosting and there's a potluck table filled with snacks. There's a delicious hummus that I've been dipping carrot sticks in and now I don't think I can leave without it. However, the container has no label, so I have no idea where it came from. Is it okay to take the hummus with me? Would I be breaking some sort of block party taboo I don't know about? - Potential Pillager in Portland 55:47 - Housekeeping 57:52 - FY - Sent in by Ethan, from Yahoo Answers user Peter, who asks: I poured Gatorade into the bleach hole of a laundromat washing machine. What now? It was for a music video. Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck